


A Mixed Bag

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ficlets I wrote for the AG Fic Battle 2.0.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mixed Bag

**I. The Best Laid Plans**

She had her life all planned out. Getting the job as Morgana’s maid servant was the fortuitous first step. With a stable and relatively well paying job, Gwen didn’t need to worry so much about her dad and their little forge. Morgana’s wage was sufficient to cover their living expenses and if Gwen was thrifty enough, they could even save a little. Then there was Merlin. He was the type of man she planned to marry and despite that awkward first meeting, Gwen thought that maybe there was still a chance for them. And even if there wasn’t, it wasn’t the end of the world. Roland, the baker’s son had expressed interest and her and he was just as kind and stable as Merlin (although Merlin was much cuter). She didn’t need any all consuming love that her friends often spoke about. She just needed someone to care for and to care for her, companionship and a family of her own. 

Then he’d kissed her in her home.

And all her plans crumbled into ash. Nothing she’d planned for included this - falling for the crown prince. Nothing was less stable than sneaking around with the crown prince. Nothing was less secure than gifting him her heart when she knew he was destined to marry a princess. But when his warm eyes gazed at her, his love shining through and he held her close to him, confiding in her, drawing strength from her, Gwen realised she would give up all her well formed plans for him.

**II. A Previous Engagement**

She’s reviewing the guest list when she sees her name. She knows of course that she is going to be invited to the wedding but seeing her name written in Arthur’s messy scrawl not only makes it real for her, but also sends a shiver of discomfort through her. 

She runs a finger across the name, unsure if she hopes it would disappear or if it would give her some measure of comfort. 

Mithian. 

It haunts her even as she dines with Arthur and eventually, Arthur dismisses Merlin, leaving them both alone. He probes, gently - he’s always been gentle ever since her return, as if afraid that she would leave at any moment - and she finally tells him. She’s a princess, she says, as if it explains everything. It does to her but she see incomprehension in Arthur’s eyes. And for some reason, that calms her swirling thoughts.

He tells her it is her he loves, her he wants by his side as Queen and that as lovely as Mithian is, she is and never will be what Gwen is to him. 

But Merlin had mentioned once that Arthur had liked her and she tells Arthur that but he frowns. Likes her? Maybe, he says but he loves her. His hand wraps around hers and he sidles closer to her. Then in a low voice he confesses. He wanted to marry Mithian to show Gwen that he could live without her. He wanted to marry Mithian because it would have brought peace to the disputed lands. He wanted to marry Mithian because he was hurting. But in the end, he couldn’t because he knew then, as he knows now, that the only person meant for him is her and as he told Mithian then, without her, life has no meaning. 

But it’s not the words that ease her uncertainty, it’s the love that shines from his eyes. She smiles a watery smile then reaches up to kiss him. His arm immediately tightens around her and they tumble into bed.

**III. A Liar, Chest and Runaway**

“There are only three kinds of men in the world,” Gwen slurred, having drunk one too many glasses of wine, “Liars, cheats and runaways. My feet are cold.” She ended on a whine and immediately Arthur lifted her feet onto his lap and rubbed them. She purred with satisfaction, sending an arrow of desire shooting through him. “Mmm, this is good.”

“Let me guess. Gwaine’s the liar, Lance the cheat and Elyan the runaway.”

She giggled, then hiccuped. “Yup.”

“And which one upset you today?” He asked as his hands ran up her ankle and he gazed down at her. His best friend and the girl he’d been in love with for the past two years. Inwardly he sighed. Had it been anyone else, he’d have long made a move but this was Gwen and he was petrified that any hint of his feelings would destroy a friendship he treasured far too much. 

“Lance.”

Arthur gritted his teeth, the image of Gwen’s devastated expression that night still haunted him, but said nothing.

“He called me again. Wants to try again. Ow! Arthur! You’re pressing too hard!”

“Sorry. I hope you told him no.”

When she didn’t answer, anger curled in him. Lance had been a complete ass to Guinevere and she was thinking of getting back together with him? “I didn’t actually say anything.” She shrugged but he could see the anguish in her eyes.

“Then you went drinking?”

She nodded and for a moment, she seemed just like a little girl. “I don’t really want him back,” she sighed after a while, “I guess I’m going to have to tell him no.”

“Great.”

“Where do you think I can find a man who isn’t a liar, a cheat or a runaway who loves me?” Gwen asked absently, her eyes staring at the ceiling. 

Arthur wasn’t sure what possessed him. Maybe it was the idea that she had almost gone back to Lancelot. Maybe it was the feel of her soft skin under his fingers. “I’m not a liar, a cheat or a runaway.” His voice was soft but he knew she heard.

“You forgot the bit about loving me.”

He looked at her, his hands stopped moving. “No I didn’t.”

“Arthur -” He could feel the rejection coming and regret flooded him. He should never have opened his mouth.

“It’s fine. Pretend I didn’t say anything. Maybe -”

“Arthur.” Her soft, gentle voice cocooned him and he gazed at her. When she said nothing, disappointment rose in him. But then, she’d scrambled up from the sofa and was kneeling next to him, so close he could feel her breath puffing against his cheek. “Arthur,” she breathed again. 

He turned his head to her.

She kissed him.

**IV. Operation Dragonfire**

“What kind of name is Operation Dragonfire?” asked Gwen as she settled herself on Arthur’s lap. She hummed as Arthur nuzzled her neck, laughing when he reached down to tickle her. 

“It’s a brilliant name. I thought it up myself last night.”

“Remind me never to leave you alone at night again.” His arms tightened around her waist and he nipped her neck. “So tell me, Mr Brilliant, what exactly is Operation Dragonfire.”

Gwen chuckled at the look of superiority that crossed his face and couldn’t resist pressing a kiss against his lips. “It is the name for a new plan I have.”

“Should I fear for my life?”

“Pfft. It has nothing to do with us. Not really anyway. My plan is to get Merlin and Morgana together.”

Gwen was speechless, not sure if she should be more amused that Arthur was playing matchmaker or that Arthur was ok with Merlin dating his sister.

“Well? Don’t you think it’s a brilliant idea?”

Tangling her fingers in his hair, Gwen smiled. “They can barely stand the sight of each other. Just yesterday they were having this huge quarrel over dinner!”

“Which is my point really. All this passion must mean something. I bet if we get them together, their energy will be better spent than standing in my office yelling at each other.”

“Ah. I should have known it wasn’t because of your concern for their happiness.”

Arthur’s laughter burst into her ear. “Of course I am concerned for their happiness. There’s a lot to be said for passionate sex. Much better than all that yelling.” He emphasised that statement by pressing a warm kiss to her back and slipping his hand under her blouse. Gwen promptly slapped his hand away.

“So tell me your grand plan.”

A sheepish grin crossed Arthur’s face. “Well, that’s about it really. I spent most of the time thinking up the name - Dragonfire. I mean, they are like two fire-breathing dragons aren’t they when they are together.”

“Very apt. But pointless if you have no plan.” She swallowed a laugh and patted his cheek with affection.

“I was actually thinking that we could lock the two of them in a room with a bed.”

Gwen laughed, then kissed her very silly boyfriend soundly on his lips. “How about we lock ourselves in a room with a bed?”

**V. You only miss the sun when it starts to snow.**

The first day, Arthur declared a celebration. Gwen shook her head fondly at him then ignored him. She found it the best way of dealing with Arthur when he got silly ideas in his head. He pouted of course, then tried to seduce her. She allowed herself to be seduced, because as silly as he was, Arthur was also incredibly good in bed.

The second day, Arthur said he was happy but she caught him staring forlornly at the empty chair at the table and then looking up in anticipation when someone knocked on their door. She ignored him again because she knew he was still lying to himself and any confrontation of that fact only made him sulky. And she was feeling horny and a sulky Arthur usually meant less fun in bed.

The third day, Arthur was getting snappy, grumbling that George was far too efficient and predictable. Arthur, supposedly, likes a bit of unpredictability (something Gwen knows isn’t quite true). This time, she made comforting noises and kissed him better. Then sent him out to train with the knights to take his mind off things.

The fourth day, Arthur started complaining loudly. Who did Merlin think he was, taking off to see his mother for so long? Why couldn’t his mother come see him? Gwen smiled as she watched him rant, then wrapped her arms around him. I don’t miss him, Arthur declared haughtily. It’s just that he knows how I want my breakfast done. Gwen agreed with him, ran her fingers through his hair and told him that it was just a few more days.

The fifth day, Arthur sulked. It also started to snow in Camelot and to distract Arthur from his self-pity, Gwen dragged him out for a walk in the snow. Merlin is like the sun, Arthur blurted suddenly and not for the first time, Gwen wondered what kind of marriage she’d gotten herself into, in which her husband was halfway in love with his manservant. But it amused her more than anything. He is like the sun because I only miss him when it snows. Gwen smiled and said she missed Merlin too. Which made Arthur jealous because wasn’t he enough for Gwen? Sighing inwardly, Gwen thought the problem with her marriage wasn’t that Arthur was halfway in love with Merlin but that Arthur was a 10 year old boy in a 30 year old body. 

Merlin returned on the sixth day bringing the sun with him. Arthur stopped acting like a child and Gwen had someone to complain about Arthur to.


End file.
